Second chance
by RJ11
Summary: Chase understands only too well that everyone deserves a second chance. Ever wondered why Cameron's parents have never been shown? Set Season 5. Part 2 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Mid-December 2008…_

"Nice," Chase smirks, gesturing towards the blue hibiscus motives on Kutner's white swimming trunks.

"A gift from my ex," Kutner shrugs. "I don't mind. It helps to attract girls' attention," he adds with a bright smile as his gaze skims over the plain.

Chase follows his gaze and nods somewhat disbelievingly to himself when he catches three girls who have come for their morning jogging session, their eyes gleaming with appreciation, looking in their direction. He cannot help but glance down self-consciously at his own black boxer swimsuit, a remnant of his years back in Australia when he would head for the beach as often as he could. They do show his assets in all the right proportions, he observes before releasing a soft chortle and shaking his head at the silly thought.

It is their second day in Australia, Cuddy having granted them three days of special leave after they promised to put in extra hours at the hospital over the Christmas period. The day before, they had gone to see a lively, exciting cricket match between India and Australia. When Kutner expressed the wish to go swim somewhere to cool off when they woke up that morning, a small pond immediately popped into Chase's mind.

There are few people at this early time of the day; a couple walking with dog, some teenagers lounging around, a few kids playing. The warm sunshine and the light breeze gently fluttering the leaves on the trees and bushes around the pond make for an idyllic morning. A welcome change from the bitter cold of New Jersey, Chase reckons and it will definitely be with some regret that he will be taking the flight back home early the next morning with Kutner.

"I almost feel guilty," Kutner announces as he finishes his stretching and warming up, preparing to go take a dip in the lukewarm water, "I'm having fun here while Thirteen and Taub deal with House there. Almost," he flashes a toothy grin.

Chase is about to respond that he feels the same about Cameron and the patients in ER when out of nowhere cries of help disturb the serene atmosphere. Swirling around, he catches sight of a kid in the middle of the pond bobbing up and down, his arms flailing above the surface of the water. Almost instinctively, Chase runs and throws himself into the water. Long, elegant strokes take him to the boy within seconds and catching hold of him, he begins the return journey. Kutner meets him halfway and asking him to take the boy with him, Chase goes to fetch the kid's ball floating a couple of metres away.

It is only when Kutner has reached the edge with the boy that he notices something is wrong. Chase has barely moved. "Chase!"

"I can't move! My foot's got stuck into something! Gonna try entangle myself once more. Stay where you are!" He yells back and before Kutner can say anything, Chase dives in and disappears under the surface. Seconds pass as though they are hours as he waits for the latter to resurface. Kutner thinks he is about to explode from the anxiety. Not being able to stand it anymore, he dashes into the water, not before having seized the pocket knife flung at him by one of the teenagers who informs him of the possibility that Chase's foot may have gotten caught into the bloom of algae at the bottom of the pond. Forging ahead, he swims to where he last saw the other man and taking a deep breath, plunges. Pushing back the wave of panic that threatens to render him numb upon seeing Chase's inanimate, sprawling body, he instead concentrates on freeing him and then hooks an arm around his upper torso to drag him to shore. There, establishing that the blonde doctor is almost not breathing, he immediately works to revive him through CPR. Thankfully, Chase soon comes to his senses, choking and sputtering the water he inadvertently swallowed.

Kutner stumbles backward onto the manicured grass, racking a hand through his hair, breathing hard, exhausted. Chase almost died over a ball. A ball. The absurdity of it leaves him bewildered. How _on earth_ would he have explained that to Cameron? The question in his mind however remains unanswered when the latter, having managed to catch his breath, grabs his arm and hisses, "Why did you pull me from there? Why the hell did you pull me from there?!"

Kutner stares back in shock at the harsh tone directed at him and at the death grip on his arm by someone who almost just drowned but then barks when the implication of the words the other doctor, who he considers as his friend, just uttered dawn upon him, "Are you mad?! You went in for that kid and now you're asking me why I kept you from _dying_?!"

By then, a dozen of onlookers have gathered around. Chase knows how stupid and lacking of gratitude he must have sounded. "Sorry," he simply croaks out, blinking a couple of time to dissipate the fog hazing his mind. Shifting slightly, he gingerly places a hand on Kutner's shoulder and sighs with barely concealed relief when the dark-haired man squeezes his hand and nods. Chase snaps his eyes shut, struggling hard to keep them from tearing as the shrill siren of an ambulance fills the air.

~!~

_Two and a half months later…_

"This is crazy isn't it?" Chase asks as he paces, nervous energy making his every move jerky. When Kutner does not answer and Chase catches him looking away, he throws his arms up in frustration. "That's it. I'm going home."

"What? No wait," Kutner scurries behind him. "You can't chicken out _now_, not after nine hours of driving, not when we're a few metres from the door," he counters pragmatically, motioning towards the cream coloured Prairie house across the street. He can see Chase is still in two minds. "Look you're here for a good reason. And I've already checked. There isn't any dog to chase you down," Kutner reassures him, a rueful smile spread across his face.

"Now that's a relief," Chase replies with a snort before stilling suddenly on the sidewalk to size up the other man. "You're right. It's now or never," he states, his eyes narrowing with determination as he charges across the street before he can change his mind. With Kutner high on his heels, Chase pushes open the iron gate, climbs up the three wide stairs leading to the porch and then lifts his hand to ring the doorbell.

~!~

Cuddy gives Cameron's shoulder a gentle shake, jolting her out of her thoughts. The blonde woman blinks, embarrassed at being caught unawares by her boss. She casts a quick apologetic smile over her shoulder, brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face self-consciously. "Sorry."

It is dark inside Rachel's room but Cuddy can see clearly from the light streaming from the flimsy curtains that the smile however did not quite reach her eyes. Sad eyes, Cuddy remarks and surprises herself when she does not immediately clamp down on a stir of empathy. Until recently, she would have dismissed it outright but ever since Rachel's arrival, she has found herself becoming closer to the younger doctor, bonding with her even and so the question glides off her tongue almost effortlessly. "Rachel has that way of forcing people to have thoughts that wouldn't occur to them otherwise. Wanna talk about it?"

Cameron's lips part in a silent gasp as she throws Cuddy a surprised glance. Despite the fact that she knew she was hoping against hope that Cuddy would not read right through her, she never imagined the latter would actually ask her _that_. It is no wonder therefore that the answer does not arrive at once and Cuddy almost wishes she stopped herself a moment ago when Cameron turns once more towards the cradle, bending over to scrape Rachel's forehead lightly with her tip of her index finger.

"My elder brother and I had a very happy childhood," she ventures somewhat tentatively after a long while, not quite trusting herself to keep a steady voice. "Our parents were wonderful and doted upon us. And I managed to remain in their good books during my teenage years despite a few secret trysts and a couple of brushes with the force," she is smiling now, her eyes twinkling like little stars, her voice filled with glee. "When I decided to enrol into medical school, they were thrilled and so proud of me."

Cameron pauses, the contentment on her face slowly fading away as she stands back, her hands gripping the side of the cradle and Cuddy knows the narration is about to take a nasty turn. "What changed?"

"David happened," she states, a glance inadvertently going to her ring finger before elaborating, "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. Not even his illness or impending death could deter me from loving him. I wanted to spend every minute of his remaining life with him. When I informed my parents, they tried so hard to dissuade me from marrying him but I was hell bent on doing so."

"They didn't take it too well I assume."

Cameron shakes her head, her eyes brimming with tears that she forces herself not to shed. "In the end my dad made me promise I'll never show him my face again as long as I live. That's what I did. Took my things and bolted out of the door. My brother attended the wedding. My parents of course didn't," she shrugs with nonchalance, trying hard to belittle the sense of bitterness that threatens to overwhelm her as she recollects.

Remembers how she waited day after day for the phone to ring, for them to change their mind, to be there to support her, outwardly appearing composed but inside silently wishing for their presence until on her wedding day when she eventually conceded defeat with her brother walking her to the front of the aisle.

She walks towards the window now, casting the curtain aside with lithe fingers. Her forehead feels cool against the glass pane and Cameron takes a moment to just stare outside, watching the snowflakes dance to the ground.

"But it gets worse," she spats out of a sudden as her face contorts into a snarl, her eyes lined with fresh tears which this time roll down her rosy cheeks. Her hands, balled into fists, pound with a little thud on the glass pane on either side of her head. "They didn't even bloody come to the funeral." Her body is now racking and shaking with violent sobs, all the pent-up pain, anger and hurt finally finding a let-out after so long. "They weren't there when I most needed them! I hate them for that! Whoever does that to their child?!"

Although distressed and dumbstruck by the display unfolding in front of her, Cuddy is there almost at once by her side, firm arms finding their way around her as Cameron collapses into her. "I hate them so much for that!" The young doctor yells against her shoulder.

It is only when she hears Rachel's soft babbling sounds that Cameron realises her outburst has disturbed the little one from her peaceful slumber. She disentangles herself from Cuddy's embrace and long, striding steps quickly have her holding Rachel to cradle her against her bosom.

"I'm sorry baby. Shush…I'm sorry I woke you up Rachel. Forgive me will you?" She coos softly and balances the little one until the latter quietens and eventually falls back to sleep. Settling her back in the crib and covering her with a small pink blanket striped with blue balloon designs, she contemplates her for a few seconds before turning to face Cuddy. "Now that I think back, it was my fault too. Imagine your own child giving a damn about your opinion and leaving without second thoughts for someone she barely knows and never looking back. They only wanted my good. They knew I wouldn't come out of this unscathed. Which is true. Until recently with Chase it was complicated even though years have gone by since my husband passed away. I suddenly have this huge desire to go sneak a peek at them but…I'm too much of a coward."

"Maybe one day you'll find the courage to do so," Cuddy offers to which Cameron acquiesces with a small 'maybe' but deep inside, she knows that will never happen. _The moment has passed. It's too late now._

"Speaking of Chase, I'm getting a little worried there. Kutner and him out of town _again_," the older woman quips and Cameron cannot help but smile, grateful at the change in the subject. "Yeah at least they're still in the country this time," she rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "If Chase was with House, I'd be worried he would take him to the strippers. But Kutner's fine. I really don't mind at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase and Kutner are greeted by a grinning girl of around six, her hand safely tucked into the hand of a pretty woman, who Chase suspects to be Cameron's brother's daughter and wife respectively. When Chase introduces them as co-workers of Dr Allison Cameron, he cannot help notice, with dread, the flicker of bewilderment that flashes across her face, which she tries to conceal with a smile. They are ushered towards the living room and left alone, his eyes following them as the daughter scrambles up the wide, sweeping staircase, her giggles reverberating across the walls, with mother in tow and both disappear from sight at the galleried landing.

Turning his attention to the living room, his gaze settles on the fireplace. Momentarily closing his eyes, he pictures Cameron with ease. A younger version of her is curled up in front of the fire, her legs stretched in front of her sheathed by a blanket, her back resting against the foot of the couch. Vapour from a forgotten mug of hot chocolate lying on the coffee table fills the air as she turns pages after pages in seething anticipation, bottom lip tortured between her teeth. Hours pass but she still will not let go. She continues to read in the dim light provided by the fire, pushing back her glasses on her nose, blinking a couple of time to ease her red and dry eyes. She cannot go to bed now, she whines to her mom, not when the identity of the murderer still hangs in the balance, not until she finally discovers if the handsome, rugged detective will indeed succeed to reunite with the quondam love of his life.

Opening his eyes, he throws a hand upwards to shade them for the setting sun streaming in through the windows, bathing the interior in multi-coloured shades. He lingers awhile, admiring it all. And the more he admires, the more he is relieved Cameron will never know the austere house he grew up in, the surroundings which would feel so cold in comparison.

"Hey, should this be here?" Kutner asks suddenly, his attention caught by something on a small table in a corner of the room during his own little inspection.

Chase approaches, his curiosity piqued by the frown on Kutner's face and stills when he finally sees the object in question. He ventures out a hand to pick it up gingerly, taking care not to disturb the other things on the table while his eyes hover over it, taking in every detail. "So much for my rehearsed speech," he mutters, throwing a nonplussed glance at the other man. His mind sifting through the web of questions and speculations, he vaguely hears the sounds of someone, maybe two, coming down the stairs and then the footsteps die away. His peripheral vision lets him know he is no longer alone with Kutner.

Glancing aside, Chase finds himself staring at a petite, frail elderly woman. She carries a kind of haunting beauty, he notes; with those beautiful, hazel eyes and long thick, hair streaked with gray. She must have caused quite a stir as a young woman, not unlike a particular someone close to his heart.

Cameron's father is something else altogether. A man of stature with a shock of dark hair and strong features, he is fierce to look at. His eyes look troubled more than anything else at that moment as they bore into his and deep inside, Chase wishes he was meeting Cameron's mom and dad in better circumstances.

"Is Allison alright? Has something happened to her?" Cameron's dad asks and it is at that moment that Chase notices the latter's hand soothingly stroking the back of his wife in slow, circular movements; acknowledges that underneath the stern appearance lies a man filled with compassion and protective of his family.

"No no…she's…she's fine," Chase says, cringing slightly at himself. He is definitely not doing a good job at reassuring them with his stammering. "Very good actually," he continues, putting a little more depth in his voice while trying to work down on his accent. "Before I say more, can I ask you something?"

He sees them exchange concerned glances. _Yeah if I were them, I'd be worried too if a stranger with a weird accent was demanding answers in my own house. I wonder how much they'll reveal to me. _"Go ahead," Cameron's dad answers after a while.

Chase heaves a breathy sigh, taking time to choose the correct words so as not to unsettle them more than they will already be. "I thought you didn't approve of her wedding with her husband."

"That's right."

"Then…this?" he asks quietly, the golden frame still clutched in his hands. This photo is different from the one Cameron keeps in the drawer of her nightstand; her husband's best friend is not there. It is only the two of them, a candid moment captured by the photographer as Cameron's husband's arms encircle her waist from behind with his chin on her shoulder, Cameron's hands resting on his, love and bliss reflecting on their faces as they are caught rubbing the tips of their nose together.

The only woman in the room looks at Chase, taking in the awed way he's gazing at the photo in his hand and his thumb rubbing the side of the frame. For some unknown reason, she feels this uncanny need to tell him the truth. "We were angry that she was ruining her life for someone who wouldn't last long. But that hurt and rage quickly dissipated when our son left this picture discreetly here for us to see some time after the wedding," she shrugs. "She's our daughter after all."

"What?" Chase exclaims disbelievingly. "Why didn't you go see her? Why didn't you tell her that?"

Shaken by the harsh tone, Cameron's mom immediately sets to try to justify their actions. "We didn't want her to feel like 'we told you so'. And what we did was so wrong. We'll never be able to forgive ourselves. She must hate us. We thought leaving her alone would be the best."

Gulping down the lump in his throat, the blonde man tries to compose himself, not wanting to give vent to another one of his outbursts, although all he wants to do is shout at the top of his lungs. "She only resents the fact that you weren't there at the funeral and afterwards when she most needed a shoulder to cry on. She knows she hurt you when she left home. That's why _she _never looked back, even after the funeral. Because of the promise."

"So she doesn't hate us," Cameron's mom whispers, lost in thought, sounding less of a question, more of a statement to herself, something she cannot quite bring herself to believe.

"No she doesn't," Chase shakes his head, doing his best to reassure her. "Never did. She said something once. When someone of your own hurts you, it's worse because you can't even hate that person properly."

"So much time wasted for nothing."

These six words uttered so humbly, with no malicious intention seem to resonate in their head of the other three, especially for Cameron's parents who stare at him, stricken. Kutner's words feel like a slap across the face. Cameron's mom finally breaks down; collapsing on the couch, sobs replacing the silent tears flowing from her eyes a while ago. Her husband sits down heavily next to her, elbows on his thighs, head in his hands, face crumpled as he throws back his head and closes his eyes.

_No, it's not a waste because it's not gonna end like with my mom and dad. _

The older man's voice interrupts his musings. "What were you going to say? What did you have in mind while coming here?"

"Cam- Allison worked for three years under someone who challenged at every point, kept her on her toes all the time. Despite it not being her specialty, she's now Senior Attending of ER. Doctors appreciate her hard work and her patients, her kindness and compassion. She's got a small circle of friends who would commit felony to see her smile. She has a beautiful, cosy apartment that she's adorned with such care. She's got everything going on for her…She isn't fully content though. Which is normal. The two persons she'd most like to share her happiness, success with are not there with her."

"Thank you."

Chase nods at the older man. "We'll be outside."

"Told you you were doing something good. This went better than expected." Kutner grins at the other doctor, giving his shoulder a little shake once they are out of earshot. "Mission accomplished."

"Not quite. There's still Act 2." Chase disagrees, too distracted to return the dark-haired man's enthusiasm, his head already thinking ahead as he leans onto the low concrete wall on the porch, arms coming to rest on top. Throwing back a glance, "I wonder how that'll go," he adds with a sigh.


End file.
